


One Last Night As Miss Oswald

by talesfromthesnogbox



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Clara goes back in time, F/M, It gets sappy, Post-Episode: s09e10 Face The Raven, and a little angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8971225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesfromthesnogbox/pseuds/talesfromthesnogbox
Summary: Clara heads back to London, and her old life, right before Christmas to close up a one-night gap with the teacher she fell in love with.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I don't know if there's even still a Pinkwald/Oswink fandom out there, but if so, hey! Hope you enjoy :)

She knew she couldn’t step foot back in her hometown, she was a ghost to everyone, but there was something about Coal Hill that Clara couldn’t resist.

Of course, her infinite travels with Lady Me made her happy, but Clara missed her old life. She couldn’t go back to the Doctor, it was impossible, and could possibly bring about the end of the world if the Time Lords had anything to say about it. Luckily, she had a TARDIS of her own, and she could at least go back to a night of normalcy.

There was a moment that stuck out in her memory, from many, many years ago, because it marked the only Christmas Concert that Clara missed at Coal Hill. She’d been whisked away by the grey haired man, only to find it was too late to go back. But with her own TARDIS, she could do it, she could go back to being herself, if only for one night.

She chose an outfit carefully, having changed since she was Miss Oswald. Only slightly nervous at the prospect, she smiled her kind smile in the mirror, and was off to Coal Hill.

“Hello Miss Oswald!” A young girl dressed as an angel greeted as she ran past her. Clara giggled and waved to her and the other students as she made her way towards the auditorium.

“Ahh, there she is. You made it!” Clara turned around only to be picked up around the middle by a soft, warm, familiar man.

Danny Pink. 

She hadn’t seen him since the day he was turned into a Cyberman, but she’d thought about him every night.

Clara hugged him back with a wide smile on her face. If she had a heartbeat, it would be racing because she forgot how much she missed him.

“Hi Danny….” He put her down and all she could do was look at him.

“Are you okay? Did something happen with—”

“No! No, everything’s fine, just really happy to see you is all.” She told him, shaking her head and taking his hand. 

He frowned. “You just saw me this afternoon. Have you been drinking Miss Oswald?”

Clara smiled. “No, the holidays make me sappy. Come on, we should find seats.”

“Ah yes, Adrian is saving two for us. Let’s go.” 

\---

Clara laughed and clapped and even shed a tear throughout the concert, forgetting how much she missed being a teacher. Students, parents and other teachers wished her well over the holidays, and in a flash, her night of normalcy was over.

Almost over.

“So do you want to come round mine for a drink?” Danny asked, tugging on her hand.

Go with him! Her mind screamed; she wanted to, god did she ever, but she knew her fairytale night would have to end.

“Sorry Danny, I should be going.”

“Ah, but the night is young, we don’t have school tomorrow… are you sure?”

 

To hell with it! She thought. “Alright, one drink couldn’t hurt.” 

“That’s my girl!” Danny smiled and led her to his car. “Could you help me with the decorations? I’ve got friends coming round for Christmas Eve and I’ve only just got the tree up.”

Clara giggled. “Of course. And you’re still coming to mine for Christmas day? My dad is dying to meet you.” Luckily she knew how that ended, not half as disastrous as the previous year, thanks to Linda no longer being a presence in her father’s life.

“I sure am. He’s not going to hate me, is he?” 

“God no, the Doctor showed up last year naked posing as my fake boyfriend… nothing could ever top that.” She shuddered, remembering that horrible night.

Danny frowned. “I… I don’t even think I want to ask.”

“Better not.”

They arrived at Danny’s and he prepared mugs of hot chocolate with Irish cream to warm them up as Clara hung delicate ornaments from the tree. Once they were satisfied with the level of Christmas Cheer added to his apartment, they curled up on the couch together.

Clara forgot how much she missed him. The remainder of her life after Danny had been all about the Doctor; the constant threat of Missy and the Time Lords looming over her head, she’d forgotten what it was like to be close to a man. Sure, with her newfound immortality, she’d been intimate with both men and women, more so than when she was alive, but it was just meaningless sex, not the… affection she so desperately craved at times.

Danny was familiar. His scent, his touch, his hard chest beneath her hand, she had committed that to memory, but memories were nothing like having the real thing. She’d forgotten the way his smile melted her heart and made her stomach flutter, or the way goosebumps rose on her arms when his lips touched her neck and his hands brushed up her waist. 

“Danny…” She whispered, “will you kiss me?”

He raised his eyebrows. “You’re into begging now are you?” 

Clara giggled and tapped his chest lightly. “Shut up.”

“Shut up and what?” 

“Shut up and kiss me already.” 

And he did. A shiver ran through Clara as his lips touched hers after all this time apart. They kissed on his couch like a couple of teenagers, drinking in the other like their lives depended on it.

“I love you.” She whispered as Danny pulled away.

He huffed out a breathy laugh and pressed a lingering kiss to her temple. “I love you too Clara, you’re amazing.” Clara leaned up to peck him on the lips. “But what brought all this on? You’re usually more physical… not this sentimental.”

“Hey,” she giggled, “I mean, you’re not wrong, remember what I said though, the holidays make me sappy.”

“Well they sure do.” Danny sighed. “Look at us, snug as bugs over the holidays.” He pulled her closer. “You know, I’ve never really had this… someone to be with… a family of sorts.”

“What, you’ve never had a girlfriend over the holidays?” 

“No…” he paused, “I have… I mean I’ve never had someone I could see myself with… long term.”

Clara looked up at him from her position nestled against his chest. “What are you on about? Are you drunk or are you just getting sentimental on me now?”

He chuckled. “No, I’m not drunk. I mean... Clara, I could see myself spending the rest of my life with you.”

“What?” Her chest fluttered.

“I’m serious! I’m not proposing or anything, I swear, but I’ve been thinking about it, a lot actually. And I think one day I would like to marry you Clara.” He looked down at her, his eyes going wide. “B-but only if you’d want to.”

Clara was shocked. He’d died before he could properly ask her to marry him; he’d died when she was trying to tell him about the pregnancy scare that could have potentially changed their lives. She wondered why in the world would anyone take such a beautiful life so soon. Clara felt sad for their fates, wishing they could have been happy together… that happily ever after that everyone dreams of. All she could do was dream… and try to accept the fate she’d been given.

“God, I’ve thought about it too.” She giggled. “Of course I would, Danny I love you.”

His smile spread wide across his face before he pulled her in for a kiss. She could get lost in that kiss, and it was the exact reason why she had to leave. 

Everything past that date was a fixed point. Clara was meddling in her own past, and she would only end up hurting herself. It would kill her to tear herself away from him, but she had to. 

Clara pulled away and tried to hide the hurt on her face. “This has been lovely Danny, but I really must go.”

“So early? You can spend the night if you’d like.”

She smiled. “Tempting, but I really do need to go. Lots to prepare before Christmas.”

“Ah you’re right. Do you want a ride home?”

“No, no, that’s alright, I’ll manage.” Clara kissed him once before getting up and putting on her shoes. 

“Hey,” Danny called, making her look over, “I love you.”

Clara smiled and snuck a quick kiss. “I love you too. I’ll see you Sunday morning for breakfast.”

“See you then.”

She walked back to her TARDIS, cold and teary eyed. It was harder than she thought it’d be to see him again, but it was good to reconnect with someone like that again… someone familiar. 

“So how was it?” Me asked as Clara hung her coat up.

“It was…”

“That bad, huh?” 

Clara shook her head. “No, I think I need a drink though. God I miss him.” 

“Well he’s out there somewhere, in the present I mean.” Me said with raised eyebrows.

“He’s dead, Me.” 

“Hey, I found the end of the universe, what’s to say we can’t find heaven?” 

Clara looked at her, a glint of adventure in her eyes. “You think we can find heaven?” 

Me shrugged. “I overheard the Headless Monks talking about the exact coordinates to the afterlife. What do you say?” 

“I say let’s go find Danny.”


End file.
